


ad maiorem dei gloriam

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, referencias religiosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es como mirar al sol y quedarse ciego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ad maiorem dei gloriam

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para el [remix fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html) @ lj.

 

 

Es como mirar al sol y quedarse ciego. A él no le importaría quedarse ciego si la sensación fuera la que siente ahora, aunque lo cierto es que hace años que no le importa nada más que la botella que tiene en una mano y las conversaciones que le permiten ganar bajo la tutela del cinismo. Está roto y lleva muchísimo tiempo roto. Hubiera sido una vida mediocre, el haberse quedado roto para siempre, pero una vida bajo su control (quizá, a lo mejor, tal vez, _no_ ).

Entonces apareció este dios, este sol que no hace más que encandilarlo. Un dios suicida, si le preguntan a él. Un dios que siente lástima, pero que no lo considera merecedor de estar de pie a su lado. Ah, y él mismo lo sabe. Sabe que él no merece la pena, que todo lo quiebra, que todo lo rompe.

Enjolras es la luz y Grantaire, la oscuridad. No sabe hasta qué punto la luz puede vivir sin la sombra, pero Grantaire es consciente de que no puede vivir sin Enjolras. Siente hambre y sed cuando ve al líder de la Revolución, al ángel de la Muerte. Siente hambre por comerse su corazón y sed por beber de sus labios, y sabe que no puede apaciguar ninguna porque no es más que un despojo de la sociedad por elección propia. ¿Cómo podría siquiera acercarse a un dios? Y este dios es misericordioso, le quiere y le da todas las oportunidades, pero él es incapaz de cumplir.

Él es _incapaz_.

Se le parte el corazón cuando lo ve marchar hacia su muerte, cuando sabe que el mundo volverá a matar a un mesías, crucificándolo con balas y opresión. Así que Grantaire bebe de otros labios, bebe veneno y come cenizas porque nada se compararía a tener a Enjolras en su mesa.

Cuando llega el momento, cuando las voces de los discípulos se van acallando y el dios está solo, como una estatua de mármol arrinconada, Grantaire cree que no hay nada que lo ate a este mundo. No tiene un hogar, no tiene un propósito, y si el precio por vivir bajo las alas de Enjolras es la muerte, entonces no hay nada más que discutir. La suerte está echada.

La bala que le atraviesa el corazón lleva gravado el nombre de su dios. Cuando el mundo se desvanece y es reemplazado por luz, Grantaire cae a los pies de Enjolras, feliz en sus últimos momentos de tener una bala y una sonrisa con la que poder llenar el vacío.

 

 


End file.
